Creation
Creation is the entire universe of the Darksiders Series. The Creator is believed to have made every Realm and Race within Creation by all its residents, though many believe the Creator has left and no longer speaks to his children as he once did. Creation is described as being fundamentally dualistic, all worlds leaning towards either life, light, order, and creation or death, darkness, chaos, and destruction. The Tree All Realms have or had the Tree existing within them in some form. All worlds are entwined in its metaphysical roots. In Worlds oriented towards darkness, the Tree manifests as the withered Tree of Death. In worlds oriented towards light, the Tree manifests as the flourishing Tree of Life. The only world explicitly known to lack a Tree is Earth, as the Charred Council had it destroyed to prevent unsanctioned access to the Third Kingdom. The Well of Souls The Well of Souls is located within the Tree. It draws the souls of all beings in Creation after death with few exceptions. After the Souls are purified of the memories of their life in the Kingdom of the Dead, they are returned to the Well where they are then reborn into the Realms in their new lives. The Shadow Lands The Shadow Lands are a blighted Realm existing between the mirror manifestations of the Tree, Life and Death. The Makers used it as a prison for the Mad Smith and his creation, the Abyssal Forge. Known Realms The Three Kingdoms The First and Second Kingdoms are the two greatest powers in the universe save the Charred Council that holds them in check with their enforcers. The Third Kingdom, the Kingdom of Man, was to grow to match the other two and become crucial to the balance before its destruction. The First Kingdom The home realm of the Angels, it is a Realm of light and beauty that is also known as the White City. The Second Kingdom The home Realm of Demonkind, it is largely a place of chaos and violence where the Dark Prince reigns supreme. The Third Kingdom The Realm allocated to Humanity, though originally Eden was given to them. After Absalom's invasion and Eden's subsequent destruction, Earth became the domain of humans. Other Realms Creation spans many realms, most far older than the Three Kingdoms and their inhabitants. The Veil The mysterious ice Realm of the Veil is the domain of the equally enigmatic Crowfather, said to be the oldest of the Old Ones and the Keeper of Secrets. The Abyss The Abyss is a Realm of primordial darkness and home to countless monstrosities. Little is known about it, save that the Creatures it spawns are often utilized by the armies of the Second Kingdom and others. The Far Fields A wild and lush Realm which the Horsemaster is the custodian of. It is from this Realm's ancient and wild herds that the Four Horsemen tamed their steeds. The Forge Lands The ancient home Realm of the Makers, the Forge Lands are a lush if declining world filled with the countless works of the Makers themselves. The Kingdom of the Dead The Kingdom of the Dead is the destination for the Souls of the living after death. Though Souls are meant to pass through the City of the Dead and be purified of their lives so that they may be reborn through the Well of Souls, many escape and become the Realm's permanent residents, known as the Undead. The River Styx A place existing between the Three Kingdoms, the Styx is a river filled with wrathful souls that became lost rather than making it to the Well of Souls and thus to the Kingdom of the Dead. Argul's Tomb Originally part of the Kingdom of the Dead, the Dead King tore it from the Kingdom as it stored the source of Argul's power. It is inhabited by the Deposed King's minions, frozen Undead and Frostbane. The Charred Council's Realm The Charred Council resides in a fiery domain of no known name. It is there that they hold court and call their servants to them to report and pass judgement. The Ravaiim's Realm The home Realm of the Ravaiim is one of many dead worlds in Creation. It was the first world to fall to the Nephilim and its people became the material of the Grand Abominations. Kothysos A Demon held realm that was amongst the Realms destroyed by the Nephilim during their rampage across the Worlds. Before the battle at Eden, it saw the single greatest loss of Nephilim life on its surface. It would later be searched for the lost Grand Abominations. Eden The Realm of Eden was the original realm allotted to Humanity; a paradise garden. Absalom grew enraged by the allotment, believing that the Nephilim, who had no Realm of their own, deserved Eden. The subsequent battle led to the near-total destruction of Eden and the genocide of the Nephilim. Lostlight Lostlight is one of many Realms held by the angels outside of the First Kingdom and is ruled by Archon Lucien, keeper of the Angel's key to the Well of Souls, and is home to the archives of the Ivory Citadel. Shadow's Edge Analogous to Lostlight, Shadow's Edge is a Realm upon which demons have laid claim to. The Demon lord Samael built the Black Stone, his fortress, there. After Samael's disappearance, Lilith took control of the Realm and allowed the fortress to slip into nothing. Oblivion Oblivion is a Realm of pure nothingness outside of Creation. Nothing can return from Oblivion because anything that enters immediately ceases to exist. The only known portal to this Realm is controlled by the Keeper of Oblivion. Category:Darksiders Locations Category:Darksiders 2 Locations Category:Darksiders: The Abomination Vault Locations Category:Darksiders II: Death's Door Locations Category:Comic Book Locations Category:Lore